


A wolfy pleasure

by fluffyhojo



Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Claiming Bites, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fox!Newt Scamander, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Snippets, Were-Creatures, Wolf!Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/fluffyhojo
Summary: Just a little something for the Halloween collection.. now even with text.Gosh it has been a while.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic (Beasts) Drabbles And Where To Hoard Them. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77
Collections: Gramander Halloween 2020





	A wolfy pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read, because all my possible beta-readers would be from the same chat XD
> 
> Maybe I'll ask someone after this is actually really posted. 
> 
> And it has been ages since I wrote anything..... smutty. I apologize. X'D

**A wolfy pleasure**

The air stank of hormones when Percival came home from MACUSA. He made a double take right after opening the door, blinking owlishly for a moment. It definitely hadn’t been like this when he went to work this morning. Closing the door behind himself, he went further into the house. 

“Newt?”

Usually, Newt would tell him when he went into heat, since Percival would take a leave from work to care for him. This time, he hadn’t known at all. That _would_ however explain why Newt had still been asleep when he left the bed this morning. The Magizoologist was usually awake with him in the mornings, to take care of his early rising creatures. Percival should have known something was wrong, but he had just thought that Newt was more exhausted than usual because of the new occupant of the case. A Hippogryph he had only just gotten at the beginning of the week and which had been especially stubborn.

“Newt?!” 

He called again, not having received an answer the first time around. His wolf ears turned forward when he got a distant moan as answer this time. His tail moved as if it had a mind of its own. His body was already getting affected by the hormones of his mate in heat, stinking up the place. He could already feel his cock getting hard in his pants. 

Percival still had enough control of himself to hang up his coat correctly, leaving his shoes at the front door, before he couldn’t take it anymore and moved quickly forward. While doing so, he loosened his tie, throwing it onto the commode in the hall. His fingers were already working on the buttons of his vest and shirt, both being discarded on the railing of the stairs when he went to move upstairs. His trousers and socks meeting a similar fate on the floor. He would clean everything up later, right now he had other things in mind. 

He was completely naked when he opened the door to their bedroom, his cock already hard and leaking. Newts' heat hormones were always especially strong, turning heads of other Alphas left and right. Speaking of Newt, he was still right where he left him this morning, in their shared bed. Just now he was completely naked as well, pajamas long thrown off and on the ground. He was writhing on the bed, body slick with sweat. Percival inhaled deeply. He could smell the slick and cum even at the entrance of their sleeping chamber. He wondered how long Newt had been awake and dealt with his predicament alone. 

He growled low in his throat when he noticed the dildo in his mates hole, stretching it wide and glittering with slick. It had a knot on its end. Newt's hips twitched at the sound and feverish eyes opened, looking in Percival’s direction. A low whine could be heard from the redhead. He lost concentration and rhythm and the dildo slipped out of his hole with an obscene sound. 

“Per-”

Percival was on him in seconds, right between his open legs, gripping Newts hair and pulling, attacking his mouth in a rough kiss, teeth slightly piercing the lower lip. Newt moaned in pain, but lifted his hands around Percivals neck and pulled him even closer, returning the kiss with heat. Fox ears were tilted back in pleasure, his golden-orange tail curling around Percival’s tight. 

He could feel the others' hard length near his entrance and moaned in relief. Finally he would be able to get what he had wanted for hours. It just wasn’t the same with his toys. Not if Percy wasn’t around. Newt tried to get a good hold on Percival, babbling things like. 

“Percy!” - “You’re home.” - “Need, need… please… need you.” - “Knot-” - “Missed you...” - “...cock…” - “Please..pleeeease.”

He was sobbing by this point and Percival couldn’t help it and kissed him again. It was a clash of teeth and tongues, saliva mixing and dripping from Newt’s mouth. It was more primal than anything else. It didn’t take long for Percival to find the leverage he needed to pierce Newt on his cock. The entrance was made easy by the toy as well as the slick that was still drooling out of his hole. Newt’s moan was loud and winded, clawed hands leaving scratch marks over Percival’s back and shoulders. The sting of them spurring the latter into fast and hard movements with his hips. Nearly bending Newt in half as a result. 

Not that the fox-were minded. It was just what he needed at the moment. It was the hard and fast movements he hadn’t been able to recreate with his toys. The warm and sweaty body bent over him. The fresh smell of his mate, leaving wet marks on his neck with his tongue. Claws slightly tearing into his ass to keep his hips in place. It was all the tiny things he had been missing all day. Delirious in heat and want, not being able to think clearly and call Percy back early. His own claws were leaving his own marks all over the aurors body and the satisfaction of this clearly turned him on more. 

Moans were loud and often. Kisses hard and wet. Newt could taste the blood on his tongue from broken lips and teeth. It was just what his feral mind craved in the moment. He could feel the base of Percival's cock becoming bigger, moaning in delight. _Finally_ , finally he would get what he had wanted for so long. A big, fat and hot knot binding him to his mate. 

Especially loud was his voice of protest when Percival left his hole completely with the next retreating thrust. He sobbed, clawing at Percy’s ass to get him to come back, to fill him up again, leaving another trail of bloodied claw marks behind. He only got a growl for his trouble, followed by a harsh kiss and then the sudden disappearance of his mate altogether. His whine was high pitched and desperate. 

In the next moment, hands were on his body and he was roughly turned around, big clawed hands lifting his hips up into the air. Newt scrambled for balance, trying to get his knees under him and his arms up to support him. The latter failed the moment Percy grabbed his left arm and pulled it back, making Newt land on his face, ass up in the air and ready to mount.

  


And mount he did. 

Percival pushed Newts fluffy orange tail out of the way, making Newt hold onto it to keep it that way, before pushing in again with a long sharp thrust, moaning to be back into that tight heat. The fox-were moaned too, delighted, keeping his tail captive between his arm and his body. The fluffy but slightly wet fur tickling his side. It made for an entirely different kind of stimulation as well. Percival bent over him some more and bit right into the space between neck and shoulder, growling all the way. Warning his mate not to move, while still keeping a hold on the arm. When he moved back, he licked his lips off blood, sweating it and didn’t wait anymore to start pounding into the tight ass again. He had an even better leverage like this, keeping the fox subdued and having an even better angle to hit all the right spots. 

Newts moans were muffled in the bed-sheets, tail twitching where it was a captive and ears moving back and forth in their own pleasure. They could both feel the knot forming at the base of his cock, seemingly growing larger with each fast and hard thrust forward. It didn’t take long for it to catch on the rim every now and then, teasing Newt with what was about to come. It made the redhead moan even louder with each thrust, hands balling into fists and not being able to hold onto anything important. 

Growls left Percival's own throat each time his knot teased the tight rim, being even bigger than any of the toys they owned. It wouldn’t do if Newt would be loosened too much after all. His hips started to go even faster at this and in a moment of surprise for both of them, his knot breached its goal and went in completely, expending to its full size and locking them together in an instant. Percival howled as if in victory, his own tail curling around his hip and his cock filling his mate full with cum immediately, hips moving in tight circles to milk it out even more. 

Newt had howled in his own way, still muffled in the sheets and Percival could smell the fresh boost of cum coming from between his lovers legs. He bent over him again, licking at the bite-mark he had left on the shoulder, cocooning his mate in and pressing his knot even further into the body below him. The foxes head moved, whining in pleasure and over-stimulation, heaving for air. 

They were both slick and covered in sweat, stinking of heat and rut hormones. 

Percival helped his mate with straightening out his legs again, while still being connected with his knot, both moaning at the movements and tugs it caused. He lay down on him afterwards, pressing him into the mattress and sniffing behind Newts ear. He licked a hot trail of salvia over his neck, nipping and biting some more. It felt good pressing him into the bed, keeping him safe from the outside world with his own body (he also knew Newt loved being squished into the sheets like this after an especially hard round), knowing they would be at it again in a short while. Newt was nearly insatiable at the beginnings of his heat. 

For now though, they would rest a bit, waiting for the knot to deflate enough to remove himself from his mate and hopefully be able to get a bit of water into him, maybe some small slices of fruit, before he was all incoherent again. Percival would make sure he at least tried, since he didn’t know for how long he had been awake for this, it was a part of his instincts. Taking care of his mate in any way or form. 

And he would gladly do it in any way he can, be it with sustenance, cuddling or fucking him into the mattress a countless number of times.


End file.
